


can't wait

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Sub Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: mingi needs attention while yunho games
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short thing :)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!

mingi wanted cuddles. he was an affectionate boy with wants and at the moment, he really wanted to be cuddled and doted on. and who better to fulfill his wants than the literal personification of the word ' _soft_ '. mingi absolutely thrived on being the center of his boyfriends attention. yunho, was in every sense, a giver. they balanced out perfectly, mingi receiving love while yunho gives it. of course, mingi gave it too, with how he presses soft kisses on top of the blond's head while he's waking up, or how he makes sure he's always awake when yunho leaves for classes, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and saying ' _i love you.'_

but now, in the present, mingi was not recieving anything. 

yunho had come home, pressed a quick kiss to mingi's cheek, and went to their room, not even bothering to set his backpack down. he yelled a short " _gonna hop on with yeosang!_ " and he hasn't come out of their room since. as much as mingi loves to game, his attention was somewhere else. he probably would've joined them if not for the fact that when he wanted to be loved on, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. that would be a distraction to the gaming men. 

the only problem is that when yunho games, he shuts everything out. he gets so immersed in playing that he just kinda zones out from the world, not focusing on anything that isn't the game. one time, mingi knocked over the dish rack in their kitchen and yunho didnt hear a thing. at least their neighbor checked on him. yunho didn't hear that either.

mingi sighed as he sat on the couch, drumming his fingers along the armrest. he wondered if he could get yunho's attention somehow, and highly doubted he could. he liked to do outrageous things to try for his attention, it was a game he played with himself. he never won. 

he walked to the kitchen, humming a soft tune as he did. he made himself a bowl of ramen, seeing as he didn't eat lunch. he got the idea to eat it in their room, to see if yunho would even notice his presence. he grabbed the bowl, pulling his sleeves down to cup the container, mumbling a little _'hot,hot,hot_ ' as he speedwalked to their room.

yunho, of course, had his headset on and was out of order to the rest of the world. his fingers moved quickly against the keyboard, and mingi noticed his hair was in a small ponytail, sticking out right beneath the top of the headset.

he heard yeosang's calming voice echo through the room, except it wasn't calming.

_"what the hell! i aimed right for her head, she should be dead!"_

mingi was honestly surprised the mellow boy could yell like that, but it was to be expected. yeosang always got angry at games. it was fun to play uno with him.

focusing on the task at hand, he carefully sat down on their bed, placing the bowl in his lap. he should've got a pot holder. he had a perfect view of the computer screen and the side of yunho's face. they were playing overwatch it looked like. yunho was hanzo _(what a badass)_ , and he watched as hanzo ran across the screen, firing at other players.

mingi set his jaw in determination, grabbing whatever he could stuff into his mouth with his chopsticks and inhaled, an obscene slurping noise ringing through the room. he did that until he almost choked, and yet no response. he swallowed, wiping at his mouth.

"gee thanks, i'm glad to know you would leave your game to make sure i'm alive."

he got silence in return, and he huffed. the screen flashed with a victory, yeosang whooping on the headset. yunho did the same, lowering his headset and clicking out of the screen. he turned, jumping only a little as he saw mingi death glaring at him with noodles in his mouth. it was cute. 

"oh, baby, when did you get here?"

mingi rolled his eyes as he slurped.

\-------

mingi has had enough. after he was done eating, yunho kissed him lightly and went to log back in.

he had a plan. he thought of it while he was eating, the slurping noises giving him the idea. he was going rile yunho up. 

he walked to his closet _(again, no response from yunho)_ and changed into his oversized black hoodie, no underwear because he can, and put his glasses on. yunho was weak for him in glasses. he said ' _they make you look cute and sexy at the same time.'_ he made sure to put his lip gloss on, knowing that yunho went feral because of it. it added to his already plump lips.

he checked himself out in the full length mirror, and was pleased with the outcome. he looked soft, and hopefully that would push yunho even more. again, he loved being babied, but he also loved making his boyfriend lose any semblance of control he had whatsoever at the sight of the tall boy.

he walked over to yunho's chair, lifting his hands to tighten the ponytail. yunho hummed, eyes never leaving the screen. perfect. he ran his hands down the back of yunho's neck, smiling to himself as the taller shivered. he let his hands rest on yunho's shoulders, leaning on yunho's head as he played.

"what's up, baby?"

mingi shook his head, laughing a little as he heard yeosang gag.

"not much. go back to your game."

yunho happily obliged, switching to tracer. meanwhile, mingi had taken to leaving soft kisses on the back of yunho's neck, knowing how sensitive he was there.

he made his way beside yunho, dropping to his knees as he set his chin on the armrest, lips out in a pout. yunho hasn't even noticed the gloss. he whined at the lack of attention, and he saw yunho's eyes flicker down to him before looking back up. he saw the way yunho's chest stuttered on an inhale, and he must've seen the gloss. mingi only put gloss on for 'special occasions.'

"don't you even think about it, doll." he whispered, hoping yeosang didn't hear.

mingi ignored him, worming his way underneath the desk. he had to slightly push yunho back, earning a glare from the older. he looked up at yunho, eyes sparkling and blown with lust. he whined and tugged at yunho's pants, wanting the piece of clothing gone so he could see his boyfriend in all of his half naked glory.

yunho went to a healing room, placing a hand over his mic. his other hand reached down and laced themselves in mingi's copper hair, pulling it lightly as a warning. he could feel himself filling out, the sight below him almost too much.

"baby, behave."

arousal flooded through mingi's body at the two words, cheeks heating up as yunho let go of his hair to resume his gaming. fuck behaving. he wanted this. he needed this. soft or rough, he just needed.

he finally got his jeans down to his calves, admiring the skin on yunho's legs. he had nice legs. sometimes he would get to sit perched on said legs, hips rolling down as he chased his orgasm. 

he pressed kisses on the side of yunho's knee, switching to the other one. he made his way further up, tongue sticking out and licking patterns into the soft muscle. he nibbled, and smiled as yunho let out a shaky exhale. he continued like that, sucking bruises on his inner thigh. he saw yunho twitch in his boxers, and took that as a win. he leaned further up, stretching his arms out to wrap arounf yunho's waist.

yunho must have gotten killed, groaning out a small 'fuck' as he heard yeosang laughing through the earpiece. his deep voice sounded through it too.

_"hyung, you're usually on top of your game. its unusual for you to die."_

yunho's hand made its way back to mingi's hair, not pulling but a comfortable weight. he chuckled into the mic.

"mingi's being a menace."

_"ew, gross."_

mingi was mouthing at the bulge in yunho's boxers, closing his eyes as he let his mouth do the work. he didn't stop until he could see his spit soaking the material. yunho pulled, and mingi slid his boxers down his thighs. yunho's dick nearly hit him in the face, springing up as it slowly got harder.

"yeah, he's pretty gross."

mingi had spit running down his chin from mouthing, and he keened at the words. he liked being filthy for yunho.

"hey, yeo, i'm gonna put you on mute."

_"thanks. really don't wanna hear you two going at it."_

yunho laughed, muting his friend. he was about to respawn, so he removed his hands again. he resumed clicking, and he was alive again.

"no hands, love."

mingi immediately put his hands behing his back, waiting for his next instructions. he knew how this went.

"be a good boy and cockwarm me, hm? since you're so eager, you'll _sit there_ and do nothing, got it? let me use your mouth."

mingi moaned from under the desk, his mouth moving to take yunho's dick in. yunho was big, but mingi was trained enough that he could take it with no problems. he slid down on the length slowly, savoring the taste of yunho on his tongue. mimgi was already hard underneath his hoodie, the material feeling like heaven against his bare cock.

he made it to the base, nose settling on the clean shaven skin. he heard yunho curse again, and mingi couldn't help but think he was the cause of yunho's sudden ability to die. _duh._

"you're doing so well, doll. such pretty lips. made for warming my cock, isnt that right baby?"

mingi nodded as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, saliva pooling out from the corners. yunho felt some drip on his upper thigh, and fuck if that wasnt the dirtiest thing ever.

yunho stared to move his hips, groaning at the choking sound mingi made. he let his hips set the pace, enjoying the wet slide of mingis mouth.

yunho's hips picked up the pace, fucking up into mingi's mouth. the slurping noises were heavenly, more spit making its way out of mingis mouth. he couldn't focus on his game anymore, going to the chat to tell yeosang bye. as soon as he took his headset off, he scooted his chair back, taking mingi by surprise. mingi was panting, mouth open wide and waiting for more. yunho leaned down to grab mingi by the hair again, pulling him towards the taller. when the were face to face, yunho fucking _sneered._

"you want more in your mouth? want me to stuff it full of cock?"

mingi didnt even get to answer, yunho was already shoving his cock down mingi's throat, using both hands to grab mingi's head. he pistoned his hips as he slid mingi up and down, cursing as mingi sputtered. he pulled mingi off and dragged him up for a kiss. it was messy, but that's how they liked it. he bit mingi's bottom lip before pushing him back down on his cock, the head reaching the back of mingi's throat. he didn't move, letting mingi catch a break.

"you alright, love?"

mingi nodded, patting yunhos thigh twice. he pulled him off again, carding fingers through his red hair.

"you wanna get off, gi? wanna cum?"

mingi started crying, his hips rolling st the mention of his orgasm. tears flowed down his face as he looked up at yunho. god he was a mess.

"pl-please."

yunho hummed in thought, and mingi whined. 

"please, 'm being good. good boy."

yunho scoffed at that, and mingi felt his stomach twist.

"i don't know. good boys don't rile their boyfriends up after they've been told not to. right?"

mingi hung his head as far as he could with yunho's hand in his hair, glases slipping down. the same hand moved to grab both of his cheeks, forcing his head up.

 _"right,_ mingi?"

mingi sobbed even more at the use of his full name, hips shifting forward to find yunho's leg. that earned him a light slap.

"wow, first you disobey. then you try to pull _this shit?_ "

mingi felt his entire body light up with shame, but he absolutely loved it. 

"sorry, 'm sorry. won't happen a-again."

"thats right. it won't. now, i want you to hump my leg like you're a bitch in heat and jerk me off. can you do that?"

mingi nodded as yunho let go of his face, and he wrapped an arm around yunho's leg as his other spit onto his hand, creating makeshift lube. he rolled his hips against yunho's leg, and he nearly came on the spot. the friction was so good, and mingi couldnt help but let his head fall forward onto yunho's thigh, a dumb look on his face. his right hand wrapped around yunho's cock, and he stroked him in rhythm with his hips.

he felt a hand on his head, a reassuring comfort that yunho was there. he continued to pet mingi's head, throwing his head back as mingi twisted his hand on an upward stroke. mingi thumbed underneath the head, and yunho was done.

he arched his back as he came, semen coating mingis hand and his stomach. he groaned as mingi took his dirty hand to his mouth, licking it clean as his hips moved faster. he lifted his hoodie above his leaking cock, and he whined up at yunho.

"can i cum? please yunho, need to."

"of course baby."

mingi panted as he forced himself to move faster, spurred on by the soft words yunho was whispering. he rolled them a few more times before he came, dirtying his hoodie and yunho's leg. his head found its way back to yunho's thigh, and yunho was pulling him up into his lap before long.

he wrapped his arms around mingi, kissing softly at his neck.

"you were amazing baby. the best."

mingi made a small noise, resting his head in yunho's shoulder. yunho rubbed at his back, one hand petting at mingis nape.

they sat like that for a while, basking in the post orgasm haze.  
yunho shook his pants off and stood up, walking them both to their bathroom. he set mingi down on the counter and wet a rag. he wiped mingi off then himself, and they both went back to the room.

"i love you baby."

mingi smiled and bonked yunho's head with his.

"i love you too. even if you play with yeosang more than me."

yeosang's voice was heard, and they both froze.

_"gross. disgusting. next time, please make sure i'm muted oh my god yunho."_

yunho groaned as mingi laughed.


End file.
